meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Sebram
Geography Capital: Port Aspen '''Main Populace: '''Humans '''Languages: '''Fetescan '''Government: '''Monarchy: King Torgas Oakenmast '''Geography: '''The Kingdom of Sebram is actually made of allied city states on the islands in the eastern sea of shards, the largest of these is Elektra island, when Port Aspen lies on. Most of the people of Sebram are descendents of the Fetescans that came to colonize the islands. '''Climate: '''The Climate of the Islands are cool and mild. '''Politics: '''As part of the Fetescan Empire, Sebram pulls the Fetescan party line, although the distance from Hosiana gives the island kingdom a but more leeway to make its own policy. '''Trade: '''Sebram is basically the Fetescan trading window to the western world. Trade items from Fetesca go through here to all over. Elektra Island Elektra Island is the largest island in the Sea of Shards and forms the Eastern barrier of the Island Kingdoms of Sebram. The island itself is a mountainous heavily forested land. The fine woods here supply Sebram with some of the finest ship materials available. The capital of Sebram is Port Aspen. Port Aspen is the largest city on the island. Originally, Port Aspen was the site of the first landing of Fetescan ships on Elektra Island The first structures of the city were build at the coast for the purpose of supplying ships and offering the military stationed in the area shore leave. As the city grew, and the need for permanent governance of the island increased. The nobles put in charge of the Island began building their homes farther up the mountains, creating two separate areas of Port Aspen. The New City, as it came to be called, was the home of the wealthy and prosperous. It became the center of art and culture in Sebram. The Old City, centered around Harbor Row, became the center of the lower class. It is said that every grand building in Sebram cast it shadow into the Old City. While the people of Port Aspen do not tolerate outright piracy, the legal traditions of Sebram have less of a hold in the Old City. New City: Ruler: King Torgas Oakenmast Notable Locations & NPC’s Oakenmast Castle: Center of Government of all the Island of Sebram. Cathedral of the Bright Sails: A temple to the Holy Union, and the head of Unionite worship in Sebram. Bishop Kedis Marlin: Head of the Cathedral, and personal confessor to the Royal Family of Sebram & Religion rituals available of Heroic and Paragon Tier Pagus Institute of Beautification Studies: A college for the study and performance of clothing design, hairdressing, makeup and other cultural advances. Dean Gloram Denton: Head of the College, and expert in Sebram History and Heraldry rituals available of Heroic and Paragon Tier Ravennian Theatre: The largest theatre outside of Medina. It is the headquarters of the King’s Players acting troupe. Academy of the Four Winds: A mages academy, specializing in Wand Mages and Storm Mages. Archmagus Jessica Bendal: Storm Mage, and head of the Academy rituals available of Heroic and Paragon Tier Old City Ruler: Magistrate Edwin Keel, in the name of King Oakenmast Notable Locations & NPC’s Old City Magistrates Office: Head of Government in Old City, is also the location of the jail. Shrine of the Evening Tide: A shrine of Lythus on a small island in the harbor that also serves as a lighthouse. Wellspring De’alla: Half-Dargonesti priest of Lythus, and former navigator rituals available of Heroic and Paragon Tier, Religion rituals available of Heroic Tier The Lost Anchor: A tavern/inn near the harbor that is known as a hot spot for local gossip and travelers. Caleb One-eye: Owner/operator of the Lost Anchor The Velvet Pillow: A popular brothel in the Old City. Is a cover house for a temple of Kalim (Is known of only by Kalimites). “Lady” Elise Downing: Madame of the Velvet Pillow Nightpriest Tanya Peridos: Head of the Kalimite Temple in Old City Shade Devin Furtuft: Halfling priest of Kalim, directly in charge of the Novitiates in Old City Ritual available of Heroic and Paragon Tier, but only to Kalimites Cotton’s Naval Stores: Center for all shipping supplies in Old City, and a fence. This is the one point of contact between the sea faring thieves and pirates, and those that actually belong to the thieves guild in Port Aspen. Mr. Cotton: Ex-pirate and owner of the Naval Stores Haverton Merchant Company: Largest merchant company that is based in the Old City. Rumor has it that they are involved in smuggling and slaving, but there has never been anything to prove it. Master Feros Haverton: Head of the Merchant Company Category:Geography Category:Sea of Shards Category:Sebram